


Bucky's First Christmas

by samandbucky



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: It's Bucky's first Christmas back since escaping the Winter Soldier, and Sam promised Steve that he would try his best to make it the most magical Christmas for Bucky. Bucky's not quite as excited as Sam is about this idea.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018561
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Bucky's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late, but I'll probably be posting more late holidayish stuff since I have the holiday card for Sam bingo!
> 
> Square Fill: Bucky's First Christmas

When Bucky walks into Sam’s apartment on a Sunday, he doesn’t expect to find boxes everywhere, and Christmas music blasting throughout the apartment. The apartment is a mess, which is unlike Sam, because usually Sam is very strict about keeping his apartment nice and clean.

“Sam, what the hell?” Bucky shouts, shutting the door behind him.

Sam pokes his head out of the kitchen and grins when he sees Bucky standing there.

“Oh hey. You made it,” Sam says, stepping out of the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry. I made breakfast.”

“I’m always hungry. What’s going on? Your apartment is a fucking mess man,” Bucky says.

“Oh that?” Sam looks around at all the boxes. “I got out all the Christmas decorations. It’s December!”

“Christmas decorations?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Surely you folks decorated for Christmas back in the forties,” Sam raises his eyebrows at Bucky.

“Well, yeah. Of course we did. Every year we put up the tree and we had some decorations. A lot of people were too poor to be buying Christmas decorations. That shit is expensive,”

“You’re not wrong,” Sam says, gesturing Bucky to follow him into the kitchen. “Well, when I went to visit the old man last time, he made me promise that I would make your first Christmas back a magical one, so that’s what I’m going to do now that it’s officially December. I’m sure when you were the Winter Soldier they didn’t let you decorate a Christmas tree or wrap presents.”

“I really can’t picture me as the Winter Soldier decorating a tree,” Bucky snorts, walking into the kitchen. He looks around and raises his eyebrows when he sees all the food Sam cooked. “Jesus Sam. All this food for two people? I know I eat a lot because I’m a super soldier but still.”

Sam shrugs his shoulders before grabbing two plates out of the cabinets. “Let’s see. We got pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, cinnamon rolls. Have you ever had hot chocolate, Barnes?”

“That sounds like something my mother would have made for me and my sisters, but I can’t remember,” Bucky mumbles, and Sam just wants to wrap his arms around Bucky right then and there.

“Oh my God. I need to get you some hot chocolate _immediately_ ,” Sam says, shaking his head.

“This is going to be a hectic month, isn’t it?” Bucky asks as he takes the plate Sam hands him.

“Magical,” Sam corrects him. “As Steve put it. It’s going to be magical.”

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. “He’s acting as if I’ve never celebrated Christmas before,” he says.

“Things are different now, and I think he was more worried you were going to hide yourself away during the Christmas season. But I’m not going to let that happen,” Sam says. “Look. If it gets too much for you, just let me know. I just want you to have a good holiday season because I’m a good friend.”

Bucky snorts. “Whatever you say, Sammy,”

Sam looks over at Bucky and grins. “Yes, that’s exactly what I say. Thank you. Now, eat up. We’ve got a lot of decorating to do today. I want to have that tree up by the end of the night.”

Bucky chuckles and shakes his head. “Lord have mercy on my soul,”

“Eat,” Sam orders gently, pushing Bucky towards the food. “No complaining either.”

“Yes dad,” Bucky says with a smirk before he starts piling food onto his plate, because he’s certainly not going to argue with Sam. Plus, he is a little hungry, and Sam makes the best breakfast food.

They finish eating their breakfast, and Bucky listens to Sam as he talks about Christmas traditions, and how excited he is about starting new ones with Bucky. Bucky had completely forgotten about Christmas, even after he escaped from Hydra nearly a year ago and was able to be Bucky Barnes again. But, hearing Sam talk, he can’t help but feel excited himself. Bucky always loved Christmas as a kid.

“So, what’s on the agenda first?” Bucky asks as he follows Sam into the living room.

“I’ve already got the tree set up,” Sam says as he points at the tree in his living room. “I have ornaments in a box that’s… around here somewhere. I really did make a mess, didn’t I? Shit.”

Bucky snorts. “You really got excited about Christmas decorating,”

Sam glares at him playfully. “Doesn’t matter. We have all day,”

“Yay us,” Bucky says sarcastically, laughing when Sam throws a pillow at him.

“You are not going to be a Grinch this whole day, or I’ll send Natasha after your sorry ass,” Sam says. “And, if you think I’m bad… just wait until you see Natasha and Clint.”

“No way. I cannot picture Natasha doing all this shit,” Bucky argues.

“I’ve got the pictures to prove it. Our little assassin badass loves Christmas, and has no shame about it,” Sam says, grinning. “I think we should start with the normal decorations. I like to decorate the living room, to make it feel cozy during Christmas. We might have to go shopping later.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You never said anything about leaving the house,” Bucky huffs.

“We’re just going to the store. If you don’t wanna get out of the car, that’s fine. But, you’re going,”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “You’re really not giving me much choices when it comes to Christmas,”

“Right. Because I already know you’ll say no, no matter what I say. But, you can’t say no if I don’t give you any options,” Sam says. “There’s always a way around.”

Bucky shakes his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Wilson,”

“Yeah? I’m sure you said those exact words to Steve at some point in your early life,” Sam says.

“Oh no. I’m _positive_ that I’ve said those exact words to him,” Bucky mumbles. “Damn kid gave me grey hairs when I was a teenager.”

Sam smiles softly, loving to hear Bucky talking about his old life with Steve. “Anyways. So... like I said, we need to go shopping today,” Sam ignores Bucky’s groan of complaint. “We’re going shopping, Barnes. There’s a few things I still need to get, and it will be a perfect time to go to Starbucks and get you some hot chocolate!”

“ _Starbucks_?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I know you’ve heard of Starbucks. Don’t even try to play me like that boy,” Sam warns, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack.

Bucky rolls his eyes, and follows Sam towards the door. “I’m staying in the car,”

“Fine,” Sam says as they walk out of the apartment together. They go to Sam’s car. “Have you been brushed up on your Christmas music yet?” He looks up at Bucky and grins.

Bucky just stares at him. “I’m not getting in this car,”

“Nope! Get in the car, Barnes. You’re in for a treat!” Sam exclaims with excitement, opening the door and getting in. He pulls out his phone and immediately heads into the Spotify app, finding a Christmas playlist. Of course, he picks a playlist that he thinks Bucky would like. He’s not that cruel. Sam hits shuffle, and grins when Christmas music starts playing. He looks over and rolls his eyes when he sees Bucky standing outside the car with his arms crossed against his chest. Sam rolls down the window. “Bucky.”

Bucky glares at him. “You’re literally the worst,” he groans.

“I’ve been called worse. Get in. We’re wasting precious decorating time,”

“You’re the one who needs to go to the damn store,” Bucky mumbles before getting in the car.

Bucky thinks the Christmas music is absolutely ridiculous and a little obnoxious, but he does get joy watching Sam dramatically singing along to every single song that comes on. Which makes Bucky fall a little bit more in love with Sam, but he’s not going to say that out loud of course.

“I’ll be back. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,”

“I’m literally sitting in a car. What do you think I’m going to do?” Bucky asks.

Sam looks over at Bucky and raises his eyebrows at Bucky. “I don’t know. You’re full of surprises,”

Bucky rolls his eyes, and watches as Sam starts getting out of the car. Sam shuts the door and shuts the door behind him, and Bucky curses to himself out loud before pushing the car door open. “Sam, wait!”

Sam looks over when he hears someone calling his name, and instantly pauses dead in his tracks when he sees Bucky out of the car. “What are you doing, Buck?”

“Doing something I’ll probably regret later,” Bucky mumbles as he makes his way up to Bucky.

“Oh. Dude, you really don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do. I have to do this, Sam. You’ve already done so much for me since we started hanging out. So, the least I can do is go to the store for a few things with you,” Bucky argues.

Sam sighs softly as he stares at Bucky. “I promise it’s not that serious. But if you really want to do this, then I won’t stop you. Just, let me know if it gets too much for you or anything,” he says softly.

Bucky slowly nods. “I will,” he says quietly.

Sam smiles softly at him, before nodding towards the store.

“So, what are we getting?” Bucky asks as he follows Sam, making sure to stay close to him.

“We need more Christmas decorations,” Sam tells him.

“Do you really need more Christmas decorations, Sam? I’ve seen your apartment,” Bucky says.

“Yes. I really need more Christmas decorations,” Sam argues.

Bucky laughs as Sam heads into the store, before following him. He’s grateful that he decides to wear a jacket for this outing with Sam. Normally people don’t recognize him if he’s got a jacket and a hat on. People know who he is as soon as they see the metal arm, and Bucky hates drawing attention to himself.

Bucky blinks a few times as he looks around. The store isn’t too busy. It’s weird, because this is certainly not what the stores looked like from what he can remember as a kid. He hasn’t been to many stores, since becoming free of Hydra, because his anxiety is too much for that. But with Sam, he feels safe. So, he hopes hanging around with Sam will do him some good.

“What do you think?” Sam asks as he watches Bucky curiously.

“It’s… weird,” Bucky says as he glances around, before looking back at Sam. “Different.”

Sam smiles at him. “Come on. I have so much to show you,” he says, grabbing Bucky’s flesh arm, dragging him down the aisles.

“Is that Christmas music they’re playing?” Bucky groans as he allows Sam to drag him around.

Sam laughs delightfully. “It’s December, Buck! They’re going to be playing Christmas music every year,”

“I’m not leaving the house again until December is over,” Bucky whines.

“Oh, be quiet back there, you scrooge. If you’re a good boy, I’ll get you a some candy canes and maybe some hot chocolate,” Sam looks back at Bucky and grins when he sees Bucky glaring at him.

~~~~

“Bucky’s first time trying hot chocolate,”

Bucky looks over and glares when he sees Sam’s phone pointing towards him. “Are you filming me?”

“I promised Steve I’d record your reaction,” Sam says. “For an old man, he’s a pretty good texter.”

Bucky glares even harder, if possible, at the phone. “Hey, fuck you, Steve. It’s your fault that I’m stuck with this dumbass. This month is going to be hell,”

“ _Magical_ ,” Sam corrects him once again. “Now, shut up and drink your damn hot chocolate.”

Bucky huffs, and puts the drink to his lips and sips it. He makes a face once he tastes how hot it is.

Sam laughs at Bucky’s reaction. “So, what’d you think?”

“What the hell, dude? Are they trying to burn my tongue off? That’s _hot_ ,” Bucky whines. “I mean, it’s good, but hot.” He places the hot chocolate down in the cup holder, shaking his head.

"Well, it _is_ called hot chocolate for a reason," Sam smirks, and then he quickly turns the phone around so that it’s facing him. “Steve, you have no idea what you’re missing over here,” he laughs when Bucky pulls the phone down and tries to turn it off.

“I really hate you,” Bucky mumbles.

“You keep telling yourself that, Buckaroo. You know you love me,” Sam grins.

 _Yeah, I do. But Sam doesn’t need to know that_ , Bucky thinks to himself.


End file.
